Reverse
by asteriskss
Summary: Dean is hexed by a witch and finds out the consequences are him being aged back to his 20's. It's all fun and games until he starts becoming his actual 20 year old self. In the meantime, Castiel becomes the center of Dean's affection.


**Summary: **Dean is hexed by a witch and finds out the consequences are him being aged back to his 20's. It's all fun and games until he starts becoming his actual 20 year old self. In the meantime, Castiel becomes the center of Dean's affection. **  
A/N**: Just a little something new that I was working on. I'm not sure if I should make this a multiple chapter story or oneshot. So, should I continue it?

* * *

It was just like any other hunt- really, it was, until Dean ended up covered in a dead witch's ashes. His initial response was, "gross," but he thought nothing of it since yeah he was used to things exploding on him when he killed it. It was the usual activity considering his profession. "I hate witches." He suddenly grumbled under his breath as he stripped his clothes off. There was no way in hell that he was getting dead witch all over his baby. He was standing behind the impala at the trunk; he always brought extra clothes in case things got messy- which was almost always. "I _really_ do fucking hate witches." He reiterated.

Castiel kept his distance for the most part but that didn't last long since he was now standing closely behind the hunter. "Do you need any assistance, Dean?"

Dean laughed softly. "I'm pretty sure that I can dress myself, Cas. I think that thirty plus years has taught me that skill." He teased.

Castiel placed a hand on Dean's shoulder when the t-shirt was removed. "Dean?"

Dean rolled his eyes. "Cas, seriously, I can dress myself. You're being creepy." He grumbled.

Castiel huffed and pulled him close. "Dean, something is wrong."

Dean swung around and glared at Castiel. "What the hell is wrong?"

Castiel pointed to the hunter. "You are- you..." He pulled his lips into a frown. "Dean, your body."

That made Dean freeze in place, his cheeks turning a bit red. "Cas, we talked about this. Not when I'm-"

Castiel cut him off. "I am not referring to that."

Dean flushed a deeper red and cleared his throat. He felt awkward for bringing that up. "Oh. Um, okay, right. Then what?" He asked, pulling a clean t-shirt over his head.

"You are-"

Sam's voice interjected when he approached the car. "Dude, why is your skin glowing."

Dean raised a brow and looked down at his hands. "What? No I'm not."

Sam nodded. "Yes you are. You don't see this?" He grabbed Dean's hand and shoved it closer to his face.

"Dude, no. I don't." He looked over at Castiel. "Was this—"

Castiel just nodded. "That is what I was referring to."

Dean grumbled. "What the hell."

Sam shook his head. "You're all angelic like, Dean." He teased. "Living your life golden."

Dean swatted at Sam's hand. "Shut up."

"Dean, you are gold." Castiel murmured.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Okay, I get that- but why?"

Sam shrugged. "Cas?"

Castiel's eyes narrowed. "I will find out." He disappeared.

Dean turned to Sam when the angel was gone. "This isn't my day. Karma is pissed at me for something. Shit." He huffed and slammed the trunk shut before heading for the car door. "Let's roll, Sammy. You know before I get struck by lightning or something."

* * *

Castiel never returned that night so they just figured that he found no leads and would continue looking until he did. He was persistent like that when it came to his Winchester boys.

The next morning Dean woke first to the sun blinding him so he took that as a sign to force himself out of bed. The bunker was too quiet so he figured Sam was still asleep. "Shit!" He cursed when he hit the floor after standing from the bed. He had tripped over his— his pants? With an incoherent complaint, he eased out of the unusually big jeans (that he was sure was a perfect fit last night) and headed to the bathroom with a frown. That was weird.

"Dean."

The hunter swiveled around to the voice and spotted Castiel. Bright blues, tilted head, and a frown plastered on his face. For some odd reason he grinned at him. "Cas~" He turned to face the angel completely and stepped close, _closer than close._

Castiel squinted. "Not Dean."

Dean smiled. "What?" He took a step back when he realized exactly how close _he_ had gotten to Cas. "Uh, what are you talking about?"

Castiel pointed to the mirror.

Dean turned to glance at himself in the mirror and yeah, he might have squeaked but he'd deny it and murder Cas (but not really) if he said anything about it. _Ever_. "WHAT THE FUCK! SAM!" He rushed out of the bathroom, the door slamming against the wall in the process then headed to Sam's room. "SAM!" He shouted again.

Sam jolted up in a panic, his gun in his hands within seconds. "DEAN WHAT—" he paused when he saw Dean hovering over him. He wasn't sure if he should shoot or not because whoa, talk about an overnight transformation. Sam rubbed his head and looked at the confusion and frustration on his brother's face. He tried in vain to keep his composure but he busted out into laughter within the first few seconds. "Now who's the twink?"

Dean glared at Sam. He was now regretting making that comment about the guys who were killed by the witches. Karma was definitely after him. "Fix this."

Sam rubbed at his eyes. "Dude how do I fix this because the last time I checked, I didn't make you revert back to- 19? 20?"

Dean groaned. "This is not happening." He rolled his eyes and glanced at Castiel who was staring hard at him. "What? See something you like?"

"Yes." Castiel answered honestly. He never had a problem admiring what he liked about Dean- which was his everything by the way.

Sam's laughter started back up. Things were going to be very interesting until they figured out why Dean was 20 years old again.

Dean slumped down to the bed face first and groaned something into Sam's blanket that sounded suspiciously like, "_yeah, you better like what you see_." If he was going to relive his 20's well dammit he was going to do it right. _Righteous, humorous and flirty_.

Castiel kept his eyes on Dean. "Was that wrong to say?"

Sam answered instead. "No, Cas, you keep that up." He grinned and shoved at Dean's leg. "I'll hit the books. Why don't you and Cas head out and do some leg work."

Dean slightly lifted his head and pointed to his bag. "Yeah, sure, if any of my clothes fit me. Those jeans I had on last night practically flew off of me this morning."

Sam laughed again. "Okay, okay. You and Cas can go shopping first then leg work."

Castiel nodded despite his confusion. "How do we work legs?"

Dean laughed and Sam soon joined him.

* * *

Castiel waited outside of the dressing room as Dean tried on clothes. He probably looked suspicious because he was guarding the door like someone was going to break in and steal Dean away. His trench coat and constant glaring at passers-by didn't help the suspicious factor either.

"Cas, this is ridiculous." Dean said not particularly wanting a reply. He was just venting.

"What is wrong?"

Dean huffed. "Well for starters, I'm fucking back in my awkward 20's again."

Castiel leaned against the wall next to the door. "Awkward?" He asked.

Dean turned the knob on the door and motioned for Castiel to enter. He preferred to have this conversation face-to-face. When the angel entered, he smiled. "I uh- I was very open." He elaborated.

Castiel tilted his head. "Open? Do you mean sexually?"

Dean blushed. "Shit, Cas. No- well yes, but no, I mean something else. I'm talking about something else." He brought his gaze back up to Castiel's eyes and smiled.

Castiel looked over the shirt that Dean was wearing as he waited for further explanation. Dean seemed so much smaller now. He knew better than anybody that Dean was far from helpless and that he could hold his own since he had been doing just that since the age of six. Still, this was baby Dean in his eyes. "Open?" He repeated.

"I uh, I didn't really have a-" he paused because he didn't know why he was telling Castiel this. "A preference, I didn't really have a preference." Dean cleared his throat and stepped closer. "Just ignore me, okay?"

Castiel watched Dean. He was confused on what exactly was happening.

Dean laughed nervously and wrapped his fingers around the collar of the trench coat. With a grin, he let his eyes trail over Castiel's lips. "Just uh..."

Castiel narrowed his eyes.

"Dude, if you disappear when I do this I swear I'll never forgive you."

Before Castiel could question Dean about what he planned to do, their lips were crashing together. His eyes went wide and he tensed. Dean had kissed him.

Dean tightened his grip on Castiel's jacket and shoved him up against the door before sliding against him. It was like a perfect fit, like his body belonged right there against his angel. He regretted that he couldn't do this before. Why was this so easy now?

Castiel made a noise of approval and that earned him Dean's wandering hands. "Dean," he muttered against Dean's lips.

"Shh, I said that I was open, which covers my more than usual impulsive actions, okay?" He parted his lips and bit Castiel's bottom lip hard.

"Dean." He moaned and brought his hand up to Dean's hip. "There is someone outside of the door." He whispered.

Dean shrugged. "Let them be." He didn't care. Dean's hand slipped down lower and that caused Castiel to gasp.

"Sir?" A woman's voice shouted from the other side of the door.

Dean grumbled. "I'm fine. Wardrobe malfunctions." Dean said back.

Castiel might have just gotten his grace back but his human side still resided inside of him. This, what he was feeling, was strong. He moved his other hand up to Dean's hip and pulled him closer.

Dean grinned. "Fuck, Cas." He dropped his lips to his neck and sucked and nipped there.

"Dean, wait." Castiel reluctantly murmured. "Your brother is calling me." He held Dean tighter and to Dean's dismay, they appeared in the bunker.

"So get this," Sam said when he heard the flutter of wings.

Dean groaned but kept close to the angel.

"You were hexed."

Dean groaned again but louder. "Seriously? What mirror did I break?" He rolled his eyes and hopped up onto the table in front of Sam and grabbed the book in front of him. "How? They didn't have time to plant a hex bag on me or in the car."

"They didn't have to. It's all over you."

"Excuse me?"

"The ashes?" Castiel chimed in.

Sam nodded. "Yeah, she exploded right? Her ashes landed on you and I'm pretty sure that you might have inhaled her."

"Please reword that." He said with a frown. "I inhaled nothing."

"Don't worry, we'll figure this out. I'm sure this can be reversed but in the meantime, you're stuck like that."

"I'm sure I can handle being 20 again, Sam. It's no big deal. What could go wrong?"

"And that is when things usually start to go wrong."

* * *

So Dean, as usual when he thought something would turn out okay, was wrong. He thought it wouldn't change anything but what he didn't realize was that the longer he remained _20 year old Dean_ he would slowly in every way possible would become _20 year old Dean_. That meant, thoughts, decisions, feelings, actions- everything. It wasn't like Dean wasn't a skilled hunter at that age but he was reverted back to his teen-to-young adult phase. He was ten times more rebellious, stubborn, reckless and promiscuous.

Sam had gotten the short end of the stick with this hex. If he had to stop Dean from hitting on Castiel one more time, he was going to shoot him and lock him in the dungeon. "Dean, I don't remember you being this obnoxious at 20."

"Well, Sammy," he grinned and scooted closer to Castiel who was trying to scan over a book for Sam. "You were younger and idolized me."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Don't make me get the spray bottle. I will spritz you, man. Stop molesting Cas."

Dean just grinned and put his hands up in the air. "Dude, relax, I'm only trying to help him." Yeah, _help him get off._

"Dean." Sam warned, the spray bottle in hand. He swore that Dean was like a cat in heat.

"Okay, okay, I'll back off."

Castiel looked up from the book when Dean's hand slid up his thigh. "Sam, I-I believe I have found something." He slid the book across the table and cleared his throat.

Sam read over the paragraph that was highlighted and he grinned. "This might help."

"What?" Dean questioned.

"You get to blow up another witch."


End file.
